Revenge
by CretianStar
Summary: Lulu Baker Series. Small one shot on post Chocolate Wishes. M for language. Torquil's always been a bit deranged.


A/N: Well this is in the Misc. section because there is nothing for the Lulu Baker series. Please enjoy this little bit and if it feels like it jumps a bit it's just for Torquil's mind etc.

* * *

Torquil Le Bone had been 15 when everything went rapidly downhill for him and his mother. She ended up with a record for assaulting the police woman and had failed to bring about charges against her arresting officer for his rudeness.

The media had latched onto this madness with a vengeance and refused to let go. In the end Torquil had left his mother to her bitter ravings about Lulu Baker. She was right about one thing though; Lulu was to blame and as Torquil moved from friend to friend, living on the money he'd taken from his mother when she was rich he planned Lulu's downfall.

He was now 18 and some argued demented, if he'd taken a step back he'd have realised he was as insane as Varaminta was when he left, but he was too wrapped up in revenge. He just about made out the carefree curly haired young woman as he hid in the bushes opposite her house.

Two other girls followed her into her home, one he recognised as her best friend…Fry something and the other a petite mocha coloured skinned beauty with long dark hair. Torquil licked his lips in apprehension. Being motherless and without someone to guide him –even badly as Varaminta had done- had not helped his mental state, he'd deteriorated at school and left with a few qualifications as his mind had focused solely on bringing Lulu Baker down. He was somewhat deprived of morality, Lulu had known that when she was younger but now he was almost animalistic in his behaviour.

He straightened from the bushes when the coast was clear and strolled up the Baker's front path, uncaring of what he was about to do.

Galinda Gudvitsa opened the door to Torquil and screamed when he held a knife to her throat.

"Call Lulu." He threatened. Galinda opened and shut her mouth wordlessly. He repeated his threat.

"LULU!" the girl all but screamed and Lulu rushed into the hall, horrified at the sight of a much older...

"Torquil." Lulu gasped and something cut through Torquil's haze, he turned his head to stare at his almost stepsister and grinned. Pressing her friend to his chest, the knife still firmly at her throat he kicked the front door closed, the momentary lapse of violence gone.

"We need a little chat Poodle." His smirk was spine tingling.

"Just you and I Torquil, Glyn doesn't need to be here or hurt." Lulu stood up to her childhood bully, the nickname not bothering her.

"You ruined everything for me Poodle, you took away my fame and fortune, my chances to be rich, you ruined my family name. Most of all you didn't give a shit about what you did to me."

Lulu pondered the young man's words, he didn't mention his mum, what had happened to her. Suppressing a shiver Lulu turned back to the beastly boy.

"What about me Torquil?" He flinched. "You ruined my life for the couple of years you were there, you went out of your way to destroy everything I held close to me. For what?! For some sick perversion of seeing me squirm. You _enjoyed_ torturing me Torquil. You enjoyed RUINING MY LIFE!" Lulu advanced. "But you got what you deserved Torquil, you deserve to rot for everything you did to me." She ended on a violent hiss.

"I was twelve years old Lulu. How the fuck do 12 year old boys communicate to a girl?" He snarled releasing Glyn who ran for safety with Frenchy.

Rather than being knocked sideways by this hint of compassion Lulu brushed it aside.

"You never cared for me Torquil. You nearly destroyed those pictures of my Mum." She grabbed the umbrella from its stand by the door and held in her hands.

"Dear god you were that blind?!" Torquil screamed. "I fancied you like fuck Lulu Baker and you'd never talk to me! You scorned me, insulted me, did everything against me."

"You STOLE Ian's cat, you STOLE my pictures and my memories of mum. You STOLE anything you could. You tainted it. There was nothing between us except hate! You backed your mum up, dropped me in trouble whenever you could and now your bitch of a mother is wherever you came here for revenge!" Lulu practically screamed at her invader.

"It's the only way I could talk to you!" Torquil said desperately. He never came with the intention of letting Lulu know just what he felt about her when he was 12 years old. "She was my mum, she'd done everything for me, raised me and looked after me."

"She made you into a horrible boy and a disgusting man. Get out." Lulu yelled again.

"No."

"NOW!" Her curls seemed to fizz with power as she pushed him against the wall.

"Lulu Baker you stupid bitch. Destroying you is all I've thought about for three years. Now I realised …"

"Don't say it Torquil because you never cared for anything but yourself." Lulu grabbed the door handle and pushed the bemused young man towards the open door.

"I'll get you Lulu Baker." He hissed as she slammed the door in his face and heard the implications within his words – did he mean romantically or did he mean … to kill?


End file.
